This project involves a series of investigations of nonverbal channels and regulators in different groups and as possible sources of disruption of communication exchanges between members of sub-groups who ostensibly speak the same language -- specifically, middle-class males vs. middle-class females, or re-enactors vs. summarizers as a communication style. This research differs from that of most other investigations of nonverbal behavior associated with communication in that it explores both the communication exchange behaviors (i.e., those behaviors which have referents, as well as those behaviors which are necessary for the occurrence of communication) rather than on other nonverbal, extracommunicative behaviors (i.e., socially patterned or individual reactive behaviors which occur in non-communication as well as in communication exchange contexts. It also examines communication patterns of sub-groups whose members frequently come into contact with each other. Last, an attempt is made to procede systematically through five phases from naturalistic observation of communication exchanges to tests of increasingly precise hypotheses about what behaviors, emitted by whom, in response to what conditions, can be said to be sources of disruption in a communication exchange between particular sub-groups.